The Twisted Shadows
by BlueShadow4
Summary: An interesting turn for events for The Doctor, as he runs into Sarah Jane Smith's gang while investigating the school. But what lurks in the shadows? And exactly what happened to the group? Please tell me what you like/don't like in reviews and read my continuation story, The Forgotten Army.
1. Prelude

**The Tricked Shadows**

**Prelude**

Earth. Present Day.

The sea of almost emotionless faces clouded the anxiety and impatience on the girl's face- a typical science class for her. Every now and then her eyes would find the digital clock on the computer screen, as if ready to pounce the moment it was 12:50. If not, they glanced at the empty seat next to her.

12:48...

1249...

DINGINGINGING!

The class immediately evacuated- slowly, at first, but once outside the classroom- and away from the teacher's sight- they sprinted along. Most ventured to the playgrounds outside, for the humid summer day had already taken its toll. But not her...

The girl walked hastily to the refectory, a small smile composing on her once-worried face at the sight of her two best friends- Rani and Clyde. They were both in their last year at the school, and were at least 4 years younger. Apart from them, only a handful of others decided to eat in the canteen. And none of them were listening.

"Now there's four people missing," she said, glaring at the duo, as if waiting for a response. "Aren't we at least a little bit interested," now taunting them slightly, while retaining the urgency in her voice.

The older girl looked up, at the brink of being fed up with the constant wining from the seat across her. "Sky," she started, "we've told you before, we would if we could, but we can't investigate. And you know why."

Sky didn't like being treated like a kid like Rani just had, but she _hated_ it when she was reminded of that fact when she didn't have to be.

_That day..._

"But we don't need the fancy alien tech-"

"Shh!" Clyde intervened. "There are other people in here who don't know 'bout us."

"Yeah, and none of them are listening." she replied, with the stereotypical teenage attitude clear in her voice. "Back to what I was saying, maybe we can just find a way into the school at night-"

"NO!" they both shouted, almost startling Sky.

"First of all, we can't without Sarah Jane," Rani stated, "and secondly, THAT is illegal!"

"Fine. I'll just ask someone else." Sky moaned.

Above them, high in his office, the new head teacher stared at his pupils, like the vulture staring at those he will soon consume. He looked to be in his late-40s with small, mean eyes and light, curled hair that formed a circular bold spot around his head. The formal suit he wore made him look slightly out-of-place, slightly uncomfortable with his surroundings.

Though not as uncomfortable as the man opposite him- his purplish tweed coat, his strikingly weird, black hair, his dicky-bow tie... The headless chicken had found its way to the vulture's nest. Nevertheless, his friendly face was enough for the head teacher to accept him into the school, and his office.

In his hand was, what he could see at least, a letter from The Times explaining that the bow-tie-clad man was a reporter wanting to find out more about the school. "A reporter?" he asked. "Well, you certainly dress for the occasion, don't you? You can look around if you want, I'll organise one of the staff to show you around."

"Oh no really, you don't have to do that," he replied, "it's more fun when you don't know what's round the corner."

The head teacher was rather taken aback by the sudden giddy, childish response from this grown man. "Well, if you need anything, let one of the staff know, and tell them that Mr Phillips said they have to help you. Sorry, I didn't even catch your name."

"It's Smith. John Smith."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The handshake sealed the deal. _Good work, Doctor_ he thought. _You're in. Now I just need to find who exactly sent me that message, and what it is I'm dealing with. Last time I infiltrated a school, things didn't go well, so let's hope that things aren't so bad here._

As he walked to the exit briskly, he wondered whether he should involve Clara in the investigation, before remembering her new job at a school- a different one than this school, Thank Goodness he thought. Once the door shut behind him, he stuck his right hand into his left jacket pocket, rummaging for his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper.

_The one downside to bigger-on-the-inside pockets- you'll never find anything._

Walking along bare corridors, he pulled out each item respectfully. Opening the psychic paper, he examined the message one last chance:

**Someone Please Help.**

**People are going missing.**

**4 in 2 weeks**

The clogs in his head desperately turned in hope of deciphering some hidden clue in the message- something he could use. Nothing. _Plan B._ The Doctor pointed the sonic directly at the message, the whirring noise of it masked by the children outside. Suddenly, the noise changed to something similar to a radar, releasing a slow, rhythmic beam of light and low whir. _Let's find you, then. Whoever you are. _Avoiding any prying eyes, The Doctor swiftly walked in the shadowy corridor, not knowing what hid in those shadows.

As he walked, the flashing of the light intensified, as did the constant beeping, alerting him that he was getting closer and closer to the source of the message.

Elsewhere, Sky had been left to herself to wallow on her plan-_breaking in at night?! I must've been completely out of it _she thought. However, she still could not cover her angst about the matter. This is what The Doctor saw. He'd looked up for one second to adjust his screwdriver, when he saw the look. The look he had seen across space and time, on hundreds of thousands of different faces, for 1200 years. A look of fear.

He had found what he was looking for.

5 minutes later, he pulled up opposite Sky, tray in hand full of an ordinary school diner- pasta. He knew he couldn't be his normal self right now- otherwise she wouldn't tell him anything. He had to be more reserved. The basic "Hello" he managed was exactly that, which was met with a kind- but just as reserved- "Hello".

And then he had the pasta.

"Oh, it's quite quite horrid," he rambled, spitting out bits of pasta and minced beef, his face scrunched up, "It's most probably some disgusting ingredient in it like horse meat Is there horse meat No that was last year or so Either way I'm not having anymore I'd much rather have fish. Fish Fingers. With some custard. Fish Fingers and Custard- delish!

Sky just stared at the stranger sitting opposite her, in disgust and amazement and wonder all at once. She'd seen weird things in her life- metal men, haunted pieces in museums- but this man was slowly making his way higher up her list of weird things she'd seen. Finally, letting out a small giggle in the process, she blurted out "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be an adult."

"By genetics, yes." he replied. "Who said anything about behaviour? I should introduce myself. My name's John Smith. What's yours?"

Slightly taken about by the similar surname, she still replied "Sky. Sky Smith. Are you a new teacher or something?"

"No, I tried that once. Didn't work out. The students couldn't keep up with me. I'm a reporter for the Times."

Sky was now bewildered. She remembers the stories of how her mother- her adopted one- used to be a reporter, and when saving the world, she used to use that as a cover.

_And he is a Smith._

_Could they have been related?_

_No. She didn't have any relatives, except for Luke- who she adopted._

_So who is he?_

And then she actually looked at him.

He was such a complex man- his smile that of a young adult enjoying life, his mindset of a young child with no parents to hone him in, and the eyes. The old, old eyes. They had seemed to have seen so much.

I'd better find out exactly what he's doing here- something's fishy 'bout this whole thing.

"So, what are you looking for here, then?"

He replied, with his once playful charm overrun by a serious voice, "The missing people. I've heard there's been a large number of them from this school, so I thought 'Why not look into it?'."

A playful grin presented itself on Sky's face now, almost as wide as The Doctor's grin. _Thank goodness someone's actually looking into this mystery! Everyone- well, Rani and Clyde- thought it was wrong to look into it. But if someone this similar to Sarah Jane is investigating..._

"I might be able to help you with that."

"Tell me everything you know."

The time was 2:03- the beginning of the last lesson of the day. The Doctor had once again claimed that he was interviewing Sky as part of his report. They had no idea of what they were really discovering.

They both sat in a huddled office on plastic chairs, The Doctor the most fidgety of them. Sky sat up, as if waiting on an order. "Why don't you tell me what you know first?", she replied, trying to remember the confidence Sarah Jane carried and mimic it.

"Why?"

"So I don't waste my breath or your time."

"And how, exactly, would you do that?"

"By stating what you already know."

The Doctor paused, giving his classic grin to her. "I got a tip-off. It said: 'Someone please help. People are missing. 4 in 2 weeks.'"

"How do you possibly know 'bout the fourth missing person? I only knew today myself."

The Doctor had to think of a clever lie. The best he could come up with was "Well don't look at me, it was the tip-off person."

"OK, here's what I know: the four missing people are all children from this school-"

_Interesting he thought. This narrows the search considerably_.

"-and none of the teachers even notice."

_Or care. Or, like the last school, the teachers have something to hide... _

But the best thing- and I'm not entirely sure if I'm right or not, but I once thought I heard some sort of... scream. I know it seems odd- or crazy..."

"Oh Sky, it doesn't matter if the concept seems crazy to me or not- the crazier, the better in my opinion." Sky could tell that he was telling the truth. Again in his eyes. "Thank you for your help, Sky. I'll see what I can do." Almost immediately he dashed out of the room, wailing out a "GOODBYE" as he went along. But Sky wasn't finished. Yes, she helped him with the disappearances, but she never found out exactly who he was.

3:00. The end of the day. The huddle of people mass out to the sunlight, and one of the first to boom out was Sky, with Rani and Clyde close behind. "Where are you going?" Clyde belted in her general direction.

"I have something to do quickly" she replied. "Don't worry, I'll take the bus home."

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah. Now go!"

The two senior students walked away, whispering to each other to avoid wondering ears and eyes. "Something tells me she's about to do something stupid" she said.

"One of us should make sure she's alright tonight- so that she doesn't break into the school anyway" Clyde thought.

"I'll watch from across the house, and call you if I see anything. See ya."

"Yea, see ya."

Clyde looked behind worryingly one last time, but Sky was long gone. A terrible thought then came to mind- _what if she then becomes number 5?_

Elsewhere, Sky had found The Doctor- or John Smith as she knew him- at the back of the school, disappearing round a corner. _I can't let him get away! I just know there's something familiar 'bout him._

And so she ran past the bins and the cars at the back of the school and went to turn the corner when she found...

...a big blue box.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Well, he must be in here_, then she concluded, noting that the police telephone box blocked the entrance to the entire alleyway, resulting in her reaching out towards the old, unpolished handles. Unbeknownst as to what may be within, she slowly crept up to the door, and then... WAM!

_Oh. It's locked_.

She continued to stare at the box, up and down. What was it doing here? Whose was it? Where did John Smith go? All these questions popped in Sky's head like microwave popcorn- there one moment as a small corn piece, the next it had enlarged into a bigger question overall.

After a while, she gave up on trying to find the man. _There are 2 possible explanations for this _she thought: _one is that he somehow got past the 3m box. But if so, surely there would be a mark on the box or on the wall. The second was much more harrowing- he had the key. What could possibly be in there? Could it be- no, it couldn't be- that HE's the one taking children? How else would he know that someone was missing today? If I could prove that he did it- I have to be here tonight to try to find out more, no matter how crazy it is._

And so, determined to prove she could solve the mystery on her own, Sky walked away from the blue box, hoping that this John Smith will be brought down.

WHOOOSH!

Sky turned around, and for a second- no, a millisecond- she thought she saw a shadowed figure- just a lump of black, staring at her. _A trick of the light_ she suspected, before turning back again. Once Sky had gone from view, a weird, extraterrestrial wheezing bellowed from the alleyway.

A couple of hours had passed. By now Sky was at home, having replaced her school clothes with pyjamas, lingering in the once-cluttered attic. The magnificent alien clutter from all corners of creation- some given to Sarah Jane for her help in securing the safety of nomadic or lost creatures, some were what were left behind from dangerous adversaries. Sky Smith longed for days like that to return.

Her brother, Luke, was downstairs cooking- he had to make sure that Sky was well looked after ever since... _That day..._ So, he moved back from America- and his girlfriend- for a while to keep the house- most importantly, Sky and Mr Smith- safe from harms way. Despite the fact that he went through the exact same emotion Sky did, for all this time, he always put Sky first. He was a natural parent- he learnt from the best.

However, this wouldn't keep away those awkward silences between them. They were both adopted from unfit parent from other planets, and had only ever really met one time beforehand. As soon as dinner- which was an omelette, for the cupboards were filled only with dust- was finished, Sky darted to her room, eager to escape the boredom and seek an adventure, oblivious to the adventure she was really about to have.

Once dressed in dark clothing, she silently opened the old window of her room, and looked back once more at her fairly small room, before jumping out the back without anyone noticing. Well, all except one...

Rani, who lived across the hall, dialled frantically on her mobile phone before placing it to her ear. "Clyde. She's left the house."

"Well what should we do?" he replied.

"Don't tell Luke- he's got enough on his plate as it is." Asshe watched Sky swiftly jump through backyards, fearing they'd never find her, she blurted out the first idea that came to mind: "Follow her!" Rani then hung up and almost threw herself to the front door into the cold, dark night.

Back at the school, Sky immediately went to check the alleyway from that afternoon. _No blue box. A pity, really. Would've been interesting if it was still here. Maybe he's moved it inside the school._ And so, having found a slight crack in the nearest window, Sky proceeded to slowly slide into the building. She found herself in the refectory, standing near where she had her peculiar encounter with John Smith that lunch. _He seemed such a nice person_ she pondered, before trailing towards the exited the canteen

_Something's not right here._

She spun round 360 degrees, staring intensively at everything, wondering what being in the universe could just frighten her by being... present in the room. And that's when she noticed it.

_All the shadows are triangles. But how? It's impossible._

"OI!" a deep voice echoed across the halls to the refectory. "What are you doing here?!"

In the second Sky took to swizzle round to face the man-who was obviously a cleaner judging by the uniform- most of the triangle-shaped shadows had travelled to the man, who was planted in one space at all times, not noticing the odd shadows.

And then he stepped forwards, turning into bones when he crossed the shadows.

ARRRGGHHHH!

The piercing screech was heard throughout the entire school- as well as outside, where Rani and Clyde were. Immediately, they spring to life, racing to the outside exit to the canteen. There caught a glimpse of Sky, and then the pile of bones next to her. Cowering to the corner of the room, tears forming in her hands, deadly shadows creeping towards her, the adventure she longed for had become her demise. Her mind was going haywire:

I'm gonna die!

I'm gonna die!

I'm gonna DIE!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I'm gonna die!_

_Please someone help me!_

_Please, please, pl-_

And that's when she heard it.

As she gained the courage to open her eyes, she noticed her friends banging on the door, but did not focus on them entirely- she had far more things to think about right now. Her hair started to ruffle in the breeze before blowing in the wind. Where she sat was gradually enchanted with a new light- one that the shadows, for whatever reason, could not cross. The whirring noise was alien, yet somewhat magical. Rani and Clyde recognised what was happening- they had seen it once or twice before during their time with Sarah Jane. They couldn't believe what was happening. _What is he doing here_ they both thought. Finally, a shape began to engulf Sky- almost as if she was now inside it.

Inside the big, blue box.

Once everything stopped- the noise, the winds, the shadows- she made her way off the floor and straight towards the front doors. _It can't be_ she thought, feeling the shape and texture of the wooden door, trying to compare it to that of the blue box she saw that afternoon. After concluding that the doors were one of the same, she slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect.

What captured her eyes first was the large, luminous, light blue rod at the centre of the room, which was supported by _a hexagon-shaped control uni_t, she guessed. Then, she noticed the walls, specifically the sizing of the room...

"It's bigger...on the inside!"

She immediately covers her mouth- _I didn't say that out loud, did I?_ she thought, cursing herself. But just when she thought she was alone...

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Sky jumped back slightly, before remembering the killer shadows. She couldn't believe her eyes- _it's the reporter!_ He continued to babble on: "There I was, trying to park inside the school- at midnight- and I'd thought it went off without a hitch. But, as usual, I must be a little off." He then darted towards the screen near the console, eyes slightly squinted. "Well, it _is_ midnight," he stated, "so we must be outside or something." As he strode his way to the door, Sky panicked.

"No no, don't open the doors!" she exclaimed.

"Why ever not?" he wondered, giving her his cheeky, child-like grin like that from earlier that day. "It's just a school". He then proceeded to take one last stride, before yanking the doors open. He was slightly surprised to of seen the moving shadows he had encountered once before. He shut the door tight, as quickly as he opened them, turned quickly round to Sky and let out an "Oh". An "Oh" which carried worry for, certainly the area, but possibly the entire planet. "Right. Where's home for you, then, Sky?" He was desperate to keep her away from anymore harm.

"No, it's okay, my friends were outside, I think." she replied, still in shock. With that, The Doctor shuffled round the centrepiece of the room like a bumblebee, clicking buttons and pulling levers, causing the box to make the same whirring noise from a minute before. Sky's mind raced with ideas as to exactly who- or what- this man was, but couldn't make a final conclusion on anything to explain what had happened today.

The noises stopped, and The Doctor scuttled along to open the doors. Sky stared in amazement as he reviled her two friends from outside, staring at the blue box's doors open. She immediately ran along the grey and silver corridor back into reality to grab her friends and hug them. They did the exact same, having felt bucket loads of emotions- anger, fear, panic, relief- within 10 minutes. Awkwardly, The Doctor then walked along to them and joined in. Immediately Sky disbanded the group's huddle (for she still didn't trust The Doctor yet), observing the surprise Rani and Clyde bore on their faces to see the incredible man that was normally wondering amongst the stars.

"Doctor!" Rani exclaimed with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Most probably doing the same as you, Clyde here and Sarah Jane," he replied, ecstatic to see his friends again, "investigating the 4 missing people. Well, 5 now." He solemnly peaked at the pile of bones, feeling that he failed to save someone else. He then turned back to Sky inquisitively. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"She's with us," said Clyde, "she's the reason we're even here." This puzzled The Doctor even more, which was obvious by the look of his face. "Sky's been helping us out for a while now, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded acceptedly before suddenly realising something from earlier that day... something he read and now understood. "Oh! Sky SMITH! As in-"

Sky interrupted "As in Sarah Jane's daughter. Now, guys, what were those shadow things? And who the _hell_ is this?" she asked, pointing to The Doctor. But before they could answer, The Doctor saw another moving shadow, this time outside- heading straight for them.

"Introductions later. Now- Run!" Grabbing Clyde and Rani's hands, he sprinted back into his bigger-on-the-inside box, pulling along the two friends. Sky swiftly followed after, slamming the wooden doors behind her, desperate to leave.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You've redecorated." Sky heard Rani say gleefully. "Is it me, or is it slightly bigger?"

"Wait, you've been in this before?" Sky was utterly confused on every level- first of all, there are shadows in her school that kill people, but for her, The Doctor was the most distracting- and interesting- puzzle. Who was this person standing before her in a bigger-on-the-inside travelling machine? And how did Rani and Clyde know him? The only reason she trusted him more so than the shadows she barely escaped was because they did.

And also because he saved her.

Clyde, still fascinated with the decor, replied "Yea, a couple of times." He then sat out of his daze and fixated on Sky, who was shaken up by her experience. "Sky. You okay?"

Sky didn't reply, still almost daydreaming. Clyde quickly was by her side, comforting her. "Who is he?" she asked, this time with a tone Clyde- or anyone- hadn't heard for a long time- since Sky first learnt about normal life on Earth.

"Well.." Clyde began, unsure how this conversation would end, "do you remember the stories Sarah Jane would tell about how she travelled throughout space and time when she was young?"

"Yes," she replied, "with a ma-"

And then she realised who this man really was.

_With a man called The Doctor_. Her eyes were drawn to him, now buzzing round the controls to find somewhere safe to be. _She tried to remember everything from the stories- Time Lord, time traveller, TARDIS, two hearts, regeneration... Bad sense of dress, by the look of it._ "THAT's him?! The Doctor?"

The Doctor had noticed Sky's shocked stares directed at him, but was preoccupied trying to land the TARDIS in a safe space whilst complaining that he left a perfectly good experience- paragliding with Winston Churchill- for this. Rani wasn't far behind, trying to keep up with him eagerly. "So what was those shadow things?" she asked, capturing the attention of Clyde, then Sky.

"There called Vashta Nerarda. I've seen them once before. In The Library. Didn't think I'd find another cluster this big or... hungry." Sky now saw a different side to this man- he was serious, as visible by his eyes, and the fact he had no childish grin. The clogs in his brain were turning- faster than even Luke's would turn. If it weren't for the tales she'd heard, she would've said he was scared. "They're like piranhas that live in the dark. In the shadows. Not every shadow, but any shadow. Normally on Earth they're not in such a large hunting group, so much so that they survive on road kill." He then glanced at Sky, then at Clyde and Rani. "You all should go home, and tell Sarah Jane that it's far too dangerous for you lot to go into school..." By now, the three friends were looking at each other, as if to say 'He doesn't know...'

He looked at all three of them individually- first Rani, then Clyde, finally Sky- took a small step forward, and asked, with the deepest of sorrow and grief "What happened"

They had taken refugee momentarily in Rani's room, having parked the TARDIS around the corner. Her parents were downstairs- in the tranquility of their garden, where they couldn't hear a thing. The Doctor had planted himself on the bold pink bed, head faced down, arms crossed. Sky and Clyde thought it best to stay near the other end of the room, for they believed that he would need his space. _Besides,_ Clyde thought, _Rani's there. She's always been good at this sort of thing- looking after the people._

_But she's never had to comfort a Time Lord before_.

Rani slowly took the seat next to him, placing her hand on is right shoulder, ready to comfort him. "Doctor," she begun to speak, uneasy of whether she will show the right level of care and hurt in her voice, "a couple of months ago, Sarah Jane was driving away from the school... She planned to investigate a company she thought had stolen alien tech to use for an army... And there was a truck who was speeding, and..." Tears rolled down her cheek, which she took as a sign that she,couldn't go on much more about it. She tried to stop, for she knew it must seem cowardly to The Doctor. But no...

He was just as bad.

He knew that he couldn't waste time right now crying over Sarah Jane, but he couldn't help himself. _My Sarah Jane,_ he thought, over and over again, even tearing up in his thoughts. Clyde thought it best to lead Sky out the room with him, to give them both some time to themselves.

Time passed. By now, The Doctor was good enough, under the circumstances. He stood up slowly, Rani snapping out of her daydream to focus on him. Both his hands rose to either side of his bow-tie, straightened it, and then fell quickly. "OK" he murmured, eyes and brain focused on the problem at hand. "Let's fight the good fight, Sarah Jane Smith." He then dashed out of the room, past Clyde and Sky, and out the house, leaving the trio of teenagers in his dust.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the time Rani, Clyde and Sky were out of the house, The Doctor was long gone, somewhere in his TARDIS. As they knew, that would make him almost impossible to find. All four of them conveniently entered the control room at the same time- The Doctor from an unknown corridor. He grasped in his hand an old, long, scuffed scarf, freezing as soon as the group noticed it, as if a child was caught taking another biscuit from the jar. Slowly placing it I'm his pocket, he then sprung into life once more, dancing round the controls. "So, where are we going?" Clyde asked, slightly afraid of what the response might be. _He might be taking us somewhere he can release his anger, possibly on us._

Clyde wasn't expecting this answer however: "Back to the school."

Simultaneously, all three let out a surprised "WHAT?!"

"I need to go back and find out exactly how and why so many Vashta Nerarda are in one place, and the only way I can think of doing that is trying to communicate with them."

"But... surely they'd kill you on the spot? Like the cleaner." Sky replied, assuming he had a plan.

"Normally, yes. But," he then jumped round to another corridor, before appearing again no fewer than 20 seconds later, now riding some sort of circular electric vehicle with lights shining around the structure and the framework, "we'd have this!" He was expecting them to be impressed, for he once again carried his childish grin, but obviously the disc platform with wheels at the bottom, a control unit at the front and railing at the top wasn't very appealing to the teenagers. Instead, they stared at the object as if to say 'What on Earth?' "Well hop on. We've landed in the school, and this is how we're getting round."

"Does light repel them, or something?" Sky asked inquisitively. She then thought back for a second to when they used to obtain this information from Mr Smith back in the day. A long time ago now.

"Not normal light, but this is taken from the TARDIS itself, which for reasons I don't know, they seem to hate." He replied. By now all four were huddled in the transport. "Sorry about the room- it was only designed for one or two passengers." He then turned to the front doors, eager for adventure. The snap of his fingers immediately opened the doors. "Geronimo." And with that, The Doctor drove out of the front doors. Very, very slowly.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Clyde longed to get away from the shadows, but the transport, however much protection it brought, was far too slow for his taste.

"Trust me, on the planet this was from- Ruden- this is like 200 miles an hours." He replied, going into one of his tangents. "The inhabitants are all part-snail, or part-slug, or-"

And at the same time, everyone noticed the moving shadow.

Luckily, it stopped when close to the light. A sense of relief came over The Doctor, as he thanked... well, himself, for most stories of Gods were based upon him. _I wasn't sue whether that would work. Point taken._ He then bellowed across the hallway, as if an actor on stage was addressing his audience, "I wish to speak to the Vashta Nerarda!"

No response.

"Let me talk to the leader of this colony!"

Still no response.

"Under the jurisdiction of Paragraph 462 section 3Ba of the Shadow Proclamation, I order the leader of the Vashta Nerarda to speak with me!"

Still no response.

"TALK TO MEEEE!"

"Doctor?" Sky asked. "What's that beeping? It's coming from your pocket." At that point, The Doctor paused his intense one-way conversation to pull out his sonic screwdriver from his inside pocket. Sky was intrigued by the device. It reminded her of Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick.

Then she remembered. That's what it's based on.

The screwdriver was glowing a bold green, and making a continuous buzzing noise. The Doctor pressed the button to extend it, turning it off at the same time. He then stared at it intensively, as if reading it, slowly revealing a face of concern and slight shock.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Rani asked, aware of the change in his behaviour.

"Artron energy. But that means..." He continued, as if talking to himself. He then faced the shadows, a mass of them now forming "So, most of you are from a different time zone." he stated, shocking his companions. "But when are you from?" He then turned back to his screwdriver and placed it next to his right ear, as if now listening to it. "I'm getting... 1929, 2058, 2244... 6228, 12903...1482..." He looked back to the darkened room, puzzled. "How exactly did you get here? The Vashta Nerarda can't travel through time, they can't even press a button, so how?"

No reply.

"HOWWW?! Answer me!"

Still no reply.

"I think I can help with that." A mysterious body holding some sort of portable machine took a few steps forwards before pressing some buttons on his machine. Immediately, the shadows dispersed to make him a path to the vehicle, also revealing his identity, which shocked the teenagers.

"Mr Phillips?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Stay back from the shadows, Sir!" Sky exclaimed, not realising- or not believing- the obvious truth.

"Sky, stay back from him." The Doctor urged

"Oh don't worry, Sky Smith," he replied, acting very friendly and nice to her. He wore a long, brown coat and a black hat, as if to hide his face. "I control these shadows. With this." He gestured to the device in his hand, before turning to The Doctor, having moved to the front of the group as a shield. His small, friendly grin was far more haunting and sinister now the children knew he controlled shadows that eat people.

"How do you control them, though? And where did you get _time travel_ from? And why bring Vashta Nerarda from different time zones?" The Doctor couldn't make sense of what was happening- which was a big worry. The Doctor normally relishes problems to solve. He could quite happily sit by a rubix cube, solve it, and then muddle it up again just so he could solve it. This was different. This was life or death.

"Why, I do not know. Wait... _time travel? That exists?_" Mr Phillips replies, still as if he was talking to a young child. The Doctor was even more confused than before. "My angel probably knows what you mean. Would you two like to meet?"

Before the group could intervene and call their headmaster a loony, The Doctor raised his hand to shush them, and replied "I'd love to. Lead the way." And so Mr Phillips slowly made his way to his office, with The Doctor and his companions following on their vehicle. The shadows acted as prisoner guards, not allowing anyone to escape without death.

A few minutes later, all five people were crammed into Mr Phillips' office, which was bathed in light from The Doctor's transportation device. Outside, the Vashta Nerarda stood guard. Phillips, having taken off the coat he wore before, placed the 'shadow controller' on the desk next to him. "The only reason we control them, Doctor, is for his protection." he reassured.

"What about the people they eat?" The Doctor replied, hoping to shed some light on the situation.

"Well, we don't control them all the time." Phillips answered, defending himself. "But whenever they do feast on the odd wanderer," he paused to take a few steps to his cupboard, before yanking the doors open, "we have to respond quickly." Rani, Clyde and Sky couldn't believe what they were seeing, which moved them a little. The Doctor, on the hand, had seen this sort of act before- one of a human afraid for his life, and so would hide anything to preserve himself.

Even a cupboard of bones.

Phillips, wary of The Doctor's angry glare, cautiously took a step away from him, afraid of what he could- and would- do to him.

"And what about your 'angel'?", The Doctor asked, clearly hiding the anger at Phillips and the sorrow he held for both the victims and, as his companions suggested, Sarah Jane.

"He came to me," he replied, "when I needed him most. He gave me control of the shadows-"

_The device, you mean_ The Doctor noted.

"-and a position as the head teacher, and told me to let the shadows grow."

"Wait a minute," Rani intervened, "you've been our head teacher for _years_, though."

"I'm afraid not Rani." The Doctor corrected. "Perception filter. It must've been put around Mr Phillips here so that no one would investigate him. In fact, technically, your father should've been in his position." With that the perception filter broke, revealing the truth to the teenagers.

"Oh my God." Rani couldn't believe that she'd forgotten her Dad's job. Neither could Sky and Clyde.

The Doctor turned back to Phillips now. "So, by order of a mysterious 'angel', you've taken the position of head master in a school, and allowed living shadows to eat whoever should come by- as long as it isn't you- as what... _Repayment?_ He saves you, you protect him?"

"Yes." Phillips answered. "He is scared."

"Of what?"

"Scared of the coming war."

"What war? There's no major war that starts in this time zone. Unless... He's afraid it'll affect _every_ time zone." The Doctor paused for thought. "Did he mention what war? Any names or sides or battlefields?"

"There was one word he mentioned..."

"Yes?"

"But I promised not to say it to anyone."

The Doctor then moved closer to him, so he could talk face-to-face. "Do I look like anyone to you?" He then took a short pause. "Whatever problem you may be in, whatever bargains you may be forced to undergo, I can help you find a way out of it. Trust me. I'm The Doctor."

Phillips was still hesitant, but uttered the word The Doctor least expected- and least wanted- to hear: "Trenzalore"

The Doctor quickly took five steps back to the other side of the large office, face filled with horror. _Not here,_ he silently pleaded, _Not now._ As soon as this had happened, Sky's mouth was covered by a long, thin hand, before being dragged along to the empty corner of the room silently. Simultaneously, Phillips, collapsed to the floor, fully conscience, as if he was taken over by another, evil soul. "I'm so sorry, angel!" he repeatedly screamed, now surrounded by the rest of the gang.

_"I think I'll just take this!"_

An unearthly voice hissed from the corner, under a deep black veil that covered the entire mass of the creature. Gripping Sky, it began to disappear, almost like a ghost would. The Doctor attempted to chase towards it, eventually giving up. Clyde and Rani followed up behind him. "I've got to trace where they were teleported to," he stated, digging for the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"But Doctor that was-" Clyde started, in shock.

"Yes, yes I know who he is, Clyde." The Doctor interrupted, still searching for the device desperately.

Elsewhere, Sky woke up to an unusual sight- all of her surroundings were completely white and bare, besides for the black-donned figure who kidnapped her. "Where am I?!" she demanded to know.

_"You're in my world now." _The figure replied, tilting his head to reveal a hideous face with no eyes and sharpened teeth. _"And I... Am... The Trickster!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What does The Trickster have to do with this?!" Rani asked, not wanting the situation to get anymore complicated.

"Simple." The Doctor replied, concentrating fully on the corner Sky was taken from. "He wants an army to protect him, so he did what he does best- he tricked people." There was then a short pause, as he got the final information he was looking for. "I've got something!" he exclaimed, eager to find his missing companion. He extended the sonic screwdriver to see the readings. When he read then, his face drooped in sadness.

"Well?" Clyde asked.

The Doctor did not reply, but instead slowly put his screwdriver back in his pocket, still staring at the corner, not knowing what he can do to save her.

"Where are they?" Rani asked worriedly.

"Nowhere." he replied solemnly. "There in his world now."

"Well let's go, then," Clyde exclaimed, starting to run out of the door.

"Clyde," he interrupted, "The TARDIS can't access that space. I'm sorry."

Clyde immediately stopped mid-stride, almost disappointed.

"Well what do we do then?" Rani asked, slightly haunted by The Doctor's tone, as if to say 'I've given up'.

"I...don't know."

Sky had started walking back, away from The Trickster, who followed her at her palace, as if to scare her._ "I think that, after all the defeats Sarah Jane handed to me throughout the years, you will be my ultimate prize-her daughter in my hands!"_ The Trickster boasted, spit darting out between his sharp teeth. Sky remembered the stories Sarah Jane used to tell of one of her greatest adversaries- she knew how he worked.

And she was scared for her life.

_No Doctor._

_No TARDIS._

_No Luke or Clyde or Rani._

_No Sarah Jane Smith._

_Just me. What am I going to do?_ All she could do is run.

And so she did.

The Doctor's brain was in overdrive, the clogs at mobilised his thought process now uncontrollable, causing him to pace across the room. Left to right, right to left. Meanwhile, Clyde and Rani sat on the floor, near the buggy they'd travelled in, mourning their lost friend. _Another lost friend._ They all thought the same thing, but none as much as the Time Lord. Frustrated, he quickly snatched his sonic device and lashed out onto Phillips' machine. "Oh Doctor." Phillips giggled, as if talking to a tempered child, having now recovered from his psychotic state earlier. "This device, it's isomorphically controlled. Your...pointy thing won't work." The Doctor then placed it back in his pocket before proceeding to briskly stride from one side of the room to the other. Left to right, right to left.

"Wait." Clyde suddenly had an idea. In his mind, it was a ridiculous plan and a wild shot in the dark, but right now it was the only option. "What about Sky?" The Doctor turned swiftly towards Clyde, eager to hear what he had to say. "When we found her, she was genetically coded, or something, to blow electrical appliances. Could she blow up the device?" All heads raised to Clyde, then The Doctor for his answer.

He grinned.

"Brilliant. Purely and utterly brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, running up to Clyde and giving him a quick noogie. "For even greater news, I think I have a way of getting Sky here." Then remembering Phillips, he fished for a glowing rope in his pocket before tying Phillips' arms and legs to his chair. "Best rope in the universe this." he stated. " As soon as he tries to escape, it tightens." After, he pulled out a TARDIS key, which immediately glowed. At first nothing else happened, but soon the TARDIS began to materialise in the room, to the shock of everyone in the room- especially the fainting Mr Phillips. The Doctor hen sprinted in eagerly, eliding the key back into his pocket, followed by inquisitive companions, who were surprised by what they walked into. "Doctor, how'd you do that?" Clyde asked in astound-meant.

"It can hone in on a TARDIS key." The Doctor replied, more focused on the TARDIS than Clyde.

"Doctor, this _isn't_ the control room." Rani stated. They all had walked into a room with similar design, but a metal chair in the centre connected to the floor by wires. Dangling from the ceiling was some sort of headgear which covered the top of The Doctor's hairline.

"Of course it isn't, Rani." The Doctor replied, adjusting the shining piece of equipment. "The TARDIS is clever like that- she knew where I wanted to be." Before getting in the chair, he turned to Clyde. "Clyde, I need you to take the sonic from me and just press the bottom button." Clyde followed obediently, releasing a short 'whir' from the screwdriver. "Now Clyde, when I ask you to press it again, do it. Without hesitation. OK?" Clyde nodded, screwdriver in hand. "Right then guys. Geronimo."

With that, The Doctor flicked a switch... And screamed in pain.

Elsewhere, Sky was running out of energy. She knew she couldn't run forever, and that there was nowhere to hide in the barren nothingness.

But The Trickster was still after her.

And he was getting closer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"You cannot run from me forever, Miss Smith."_ The Trickster hissed, attempting to taunt her into giving up the chase. His distinctive voice, uninterrupted by anything, was clear enough for Sky to hear, making her run that much faster.

"DOCTOR!" Clyde and Rani stepped to his aid, shock on their faces, unsure of what to do to ease The Doctor's pain. "What do we do?!" Rani asked.  
The Doctor, grunting and whining in pain, replied "Oh don't worry. Everything's perfectly norm-ARRGHHH! I'm trying to find Sky's brainwaves amongst seventy-four billion billion trillion sentient beings across dimensions and create a psychic link between us, it's not exactly a walk- ARRGHHHH! It not easy!" His companions watched in horror as their friend put himself through immense pain just to find a teenager.  
"Should I use this?" Clyde asked desperately, holding up the sonic screwdriver clasped in his hand.  
"NO! Not yet. I'll tell you w-HHENN! ARRGH!" The Doctor, unbeknownst to his companions, was using his brain to reach out to Sky from wherever in the universe she could be. He crossed shooting stars and exotic planets and incredible cascades of light. But he'd seen all of that before- what he was looking for was much further away. With one last scream of pain, though, he reached The Trickster's world-where Sky was. With one last scream, he created the psychic link and entered her mind.

Sky was knackered. She had turned The Trickster into a microscopic dot in the distance, but she was now completely drained, sitting on the floor. And The Trickster was still gaining.  
And then she felt it.  
It was as if she could see her mind, seeing all the things she was thinking and feeling, had thought and felt. She could see Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani and all the creatures she had ever fought. But there was something else... At first a whisper, but then it grew louder. "Sky. Sky! SKY!" The Doctor magically appeared in front of her, tremendously excited, for some reason wearing a fez. "Oh I'm so relieved," he exclaimed ecstatically, "I wasn't sure that would work." He then continued to address Sky. "Hello Sky Smith! Now, you're probably wondering 'what on Earth are you doing in my mind Doctor'. Don't worry, you're not delusional or anything, this is real. Now, I have a plan that only works if you're on Earth, and also if we reactivated and improve your previous gene that blew up stuff."  
"Wait. Does that mean I'm on a different planet?" Sky interrupted, trying to keep up with The Doctor's thinking pace.  
"Different _dimension_, actually. Anyway, first I need to rummage around your gene code. This won't hurt a bit." In less than a second, Sky yowled in pain."See? I lied. What I've done is given you control over your gene, so that you can target specific machines to destroy, rather than explode and obliterate Earth's modern technology. Now, we haven't got much time, so listen. I'm going to leave you a set of psychic instructions to follow on Earth. I am putting my faith on you, Sky. Only you can disable the device and prevent The Trickster from destroying mankind."  
"But The Trickster's chasing me, Doctor."  
"I'll hold him off. Get ready for the jump."

Back in the TARDIS, The Doctor managed to utter the words "Now Clyde, do it NOW!" With that Clyde activated the sonic screwdriver, causing The Doctor to be enveloped in a strange blue light. This lasted for a few seconds until it started to fade away...revealing Sky now was seated in the chair. Both teenagers rushed to her aid.  
"Sky, are you okay?!" Clyde asked  
"I can destroy Phillips' machine," she replied, "but The Doctor's in The Trickster's dimension. We have to help him!"  
"We just have to hope he knows what he's doing." Rani stated. "'Cause if not, we might not be able to defend ourselves against the shadows when they're free."

In the other dimension, The Trickster had caught up with where Sky was, but was taken aback by The Doctor's presence, particularly the fact he was feeling his head.  
"Oh, shame." The Doctor muttered to himself. "Didn't get to keep the fez."

**Sorry about confusion-posted the chapter after this one**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Doctor. What a surprise."_ By now The Trickster had apparently recovered from his shocked state, but still hissed his words out. The Doctor stood a fair distance away from him, still,feeling his head.

"Well that's me all over, isn't it." The Doctor teased. "One great big whooping surprise. Although, personally, the main surprise would've been that I appeared wearing the fez I was thinking of. I guess I'll just alter the machine." The Doctor then began to act more seriously. "Firstly though, Trickster, I think we should have a talk."

_"I am familiar with what you are going to say. You do not tolerate my plans for Earth to be taken by the Vashta Nerarda, and you will try to put a stop to it."_

"Well, that's one part of the conversation done then." he cheekily replied, which had no impact on The Trickster's mood. "Now then, tell me, why are you so scared of Trenzalore?"

_"Why aren't you, Doctor? After all, it is where you perish."_

"Yes, I know that bit. I took a detour to my grave. What I'm interested in is that your scared. You're building an army to protect you. Why?"

_"There is a large possibility of all time being at risk, at me losing my food source."_

"But surely there would be more chaos to feed on in a war, and therefore more food for you. So why run from that?"

_"You cannot know too much, Doctor. It is your future."_ He then took a short pause, as if to find a way to win this intellectual battle against the last Time Lord. _"Besides, there will be enough chaos on Earth to feed off. Especially since the death of Sarah Jane."_ The Doctor immediately stared where his eyes should belong. The Trickster then grinned, staring down at him. _"Believe me, that was very hard to...arrange."_

"What?"

The Trickster let out a little sinister giggle to reconcile this precious memory. _"The driver of the truck was a man who wanted nothing more than to end his life. I came to him and offered him such desire, in exchange for taking someone else with him to the bowels of hell."_

It was clear The Doctor was holding the anger that had been slowly building up ever since he discovered her death.

But it would soon prove to be too much for even him.

Sky, Clyde and Rani were now in the control room- like The Doctor said, the TARDIS was clever, and had taken them straight to where he needed Sky to be. Sky said nothing, concentrating on what levers The Doctor mentally told her to push and pull, leaving the two older students amazed that she could control the time machine. Without warning, Sky dashed out of the room and into Mr Phillips' office, making sure to stand in the parked buggy, where the light she bathed in protected her from the shadows when they entered the room. When the others had joined her, she raised her hand and released a dim burst of orange light, aimed directly at the device. It then exploded several times, causing the still-dazed Phillips to fall onto his back, still attached to the chair. "And Sparky's back." Clyde exclaimed, he then turned to Phillips, telling one of his classic jokes. "Sorry Mr Phillips. We didn't mean to shock you." Smirks appeared all round. They didn't notice the moving shadows, now free from captivity.

The Doctor was now determined to destroy The Trickster's horrid plan. "You've just made your biggest mistake, Trickster." he claimed, full of emotion and determination.

_"And what's that then?"_ The Trickster asked, as if mocking The Doctor.

"You boasted. And so, I'm going to defeat you. With..." he fished through his pockets for a key, still determined, "this."

_"What can you do with a key?! Attack me with its pointy end?"_

"Oh, a key is very important. It opens doorways, both new and old... It locks them too, so that all your possessions and memories are kept safe. But more importantly, it symbolises something. Look at New York, for example. Heroes and role models of the public have been given the keys to the city for generations now, and for generations to come. It's even given to me at one point- that was a messy affair." The Doctor shook his head slightly, as if to stop himself from going off topic. "But this key is unique." He then held it up, as it simultaneously started to glow. "It can do... This."

The TARDIS, which was parked in Phillips' office, magically started to dematerialise in front of everyone, alerting everyone that not only was The Doctor alive, but he had a plan.

Elsewhere, The Trickster's dimension suddenly ruptured and cracked around the edges as the TARDIS collided with it, startling The Trickster himself as he fell aback. _"What have you done, Doctor?"_

"You could say I've... Tricked you."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_"Doctor, enough of this. Tell me what you've done!"_ The Trickster was desperate for an answer, seeing how confident The Doctor was. _"Tell me!"_

"My TARDIS is honing in on this key," The Doctor replied, still slightly angry over the murder of his friend, "and that means that this dimension is starting to fall apart."

_"No! You can't do such a thing!"_

"I won't," he took a step forward before continuing, "as long as you leave history alone. You can feed off the natural chaos around the planet. If I stop the TARDIS, your dimension can still repair itself."

The Trickster hissed angrily, before raising his head to The Doctor. _"Fine. I will create a new home for me- Earth- using the Vashta Nerarda, and not even you will be able to stop me, Doctor!"_ With that, he began to teleport out of his dimension to where Sky, Clyde and Rani were, leaving The Doctor to ponder for a bit. _Let's hope Sky's had long enough_ he hoped, before sprinting towards one of the wounds of the dimension and jumping out to his blue box before the dimension- and him- ceased to exist.

"Look!" Rani was the first to notice the advancing shadows, now partially inside the room. Clyde and Sky turned at the demand, and Mr. Phillips let out a piercing scream. At that point, The Trickster appeared, in wonder of what had happened in his absence. _"You have let me down, Phillips."_ he hissed angrily, alerting everyone of his presence, before taking two steps back from the shadows. _"Well, if I can't take the planet, your deaths will have to do."_

Just as he went to attack the teenagers first, the familiar noise of the magical time machine materialising before them. When the doors swung open, a large rectangular light acted as a barricade to the shadows. The Doctor quickly appeared, immediately taking a step to his companions. "Did it work?" he asked eagerly, slightly thrilled by the tension of the short pause that followed. Sky nodded in response.

"How did you get out of the Trickster's world?" Rani asked.

"I thought you said the TARDIS couldn't go into that space." Clyde added, remembering The Doctor's previous comment.

"I parked outside." He replied, expecting that to be a valuable ad knowledgeable answer- which it wasn't. He then pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and activated it, releasing Phillips. "You'd better go into this blue box and wait around for a bit, Phil. Can I call you Phil?"

Phillips ignored The Doctor, muttering "May God forgive my soul." He then, to the surprise of everyone, leaped across the room, letting the shadows take his own life.

Everyone-even The Trickster- stared at the pile of bones that remained, contemplating his final action. The Doctor was the first to look away, turning to The Trickster to mutter to him "Not one more life will be ruined by your hunger. Your dimension's gone, and so therefore you've lost your teleportation ability." He then turned once more, this time to address the Vashta Nerarda. "I demand an audience with the Vashta Nerarda. I know you can understand me, so listen. I will let you all exist under these conditions: One- you split up into small clusters and spread yourselves across the planet- or even the galaxy if you can. Two- you are to _never_ feast on another human ever again- road kill is enough for you all, I should think. If I find out even one of you has broken this promise, I will find you, because I have been made very, _very_ angry today. People I have cherished have suffered and died, putting you all on thin ice. Look me up- I'm The Doctor. You won't like me when I'm angry. " He then paused, before asking one question: "Agreed?" Almost instantaneously, the shadows moved back as if to say 'yes we agree'. With that, The Doctor ushered his companions back into the TARDIS before dragging the buggy with him. The blue box then dematerialised, scattering papers from all around the room, as if they were in a hurricane.

The Trickster was confused at first as to why he was left behind, before remembering what The Doctor had made them agree to.

_'You are never to feast on another human ever again.'_

The Trickster wasn't human.

And the shadows were hungry.

The teenagers stood next to one another, leaning on the railings around the console room, The Doctor still buzzing about. "I can take you all home to around two minutes after you left, should look less suspicious to your parents than one hour," he rambled on, "and I'd better but the engines on silent..." But his companions weren't necessarily worried about what time they were getting home, or what racket their parents heard. They were glad they could still go home to see their family. The Doctor bid farewell to his friends- first Clyde, then Rani, then Sky, having parked in her room to avoid alerting Luke.

"Thank you, Doctor." Sky's gratitude apparent in her voice. "For everything." Sky had changed back into her pyjamas, and was at the edge of falling asleep.

"For this? Oh this is every other day for me. It's nothing, really." The Doctor tried his best to sound modest. But modest didn't suit him. " Goodbye, Sky Smith." With that, The Doctor closed his doors to the TARDIS, and allowed Sky to dream of what was out there in the distance. For the first time since Sarah Jane's death.

The Doctor was set to leave, with one pull of the lever in front of him all that was needed to set off. But then...

_The psychic paper._

He could feel it vibrating, like a phone picking up a caller. He pulled it out of his pocket, reading it intensively. But it wasn't just any letter.

_Doctor,_

_It's been a while since we spoke, old friend- for me, anyhow. For you it could be longer or shorter. Anyway, I want to communicate with you one last time, for I fear that I will shortly die. I remember you mentioning a 'psychic paper', so I thought it was better than nothing. Doctor, my friends and family- Luke, Sky, Maria, Clyde and Rani- have helped me save the world on hundreds of occasions, and I owe them so much. But I do not have nearly as much to give as I should. So I ask you, Doctor, as my last wish, to show them what I have seen. Take them to faraway cities on magical planets further away than they could even imagine, for that is the best parting gift I can possible give._

_And Doctor, my gift to you is them. They are extraordinary people, and fitting companions. They will be great friends. I give you them because, Doctor... You should never be alone. You should always be showing people there is more to life than they know._

_Good Luck, and goodbye, my friend._

_Sarah Jane Smith_

A tear rolled down The Doctor's cheek as he thought to himself one last time My Sarah Jane.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next day was a sunny Saturday- and was a day, Sky thought, to savour, for you never know if a shadow will eat you. She had slept well that night, tired from the adventure the night before, now ready for whatever life brought next. But she never anticipated what she saw by her bedside.

_The TARDIS? Is The Doctor... here?_

Still half asleep, with squinted eyes to show, she stumbled hastily down to the living room. From the experience of other previous nights with Luke living back at home, she was expecting a mess. But no. It was clean, immaculate. Luke would normally fall asleep on the old rocking chair after working on something technical, but instead he was lying on the couch, with a duvet from her room.

_Wait a minute. That's from my room._

On the coffee table was a letter addressed to Luke and a bowl of an interesting concoction- fish fingers in...custard.

_Wait, didn't he say that..._

Now she was definitely sure. He was there.

At that moment, The Doctor sprung out from the garden, stopping in his tracks when he saw Sky staring at him, in shock. "What are you doing in _pyjamas_?" he exclaimed, confusing Sky even more. "It's a beautiful day. Now, you get dressed, I'll have breakfast ready by the time your down, then we'll have to pick up Rani and Clyde-"

"Wait, 'pick us up'? Are you taking us somewhere?!" Sky was now excited for the answer, knowing her mother had once travelled with the alien in her living room.

"Well, I was just thinking...you've been defending the planet so often, maybe it's time you're...rewarded for it." And then a smile creeped up on both Sky and The Doctor- the same one that they had when they first met. They both ran up the stairs towards the big blue box. "So then," he stated, "first Rani's house, then Clyde's house, then... Anywhere. Shall we?" With a snap of his fingers, the TARDIS doors opened for Sky. She raced in, full of imagination as to where they will go. The Doctor walked casually in afterwards, seeing Sky and how much she was like Sarah Jane. He then pulled the doors closed and ran around the console, pulling the last lever to dematerialise the TARDIS.

**The End.**

**Or maybe just the beginning...**

**Next story title- The Forgotten Army**


	13. What's to come

I've only just begun to write down my ideas, and so I've got quite a few. Here are all the titles for my stories (2 series' worth). Tell me what you all think:

Series 1- The Doctor Who/SJA crossover:

The Twisted Shadows

The Forgotten Army

Colour and Steel

Fearmonger/Blood in The Lake

Tower Heist

The Wedding of Luke Smith/Ghosts of The Past

Raindrop

The Slithering Beast

The Worshippers of The Dalek

The Beginning of The End/Caught in A Spiderweb

The Christmas Present

Series 2- The 'properly confusing' series

The Doctor and His Queen

Beasts and Daleks

Survival

The Moving Moon/ The Angels of The Moon

The Nightmare Child's House

Double Act

The Drowning Metal/ Perfection of The Cybermen

Drainpipe

The Mind of The Doctor/ The Firebird/ The Devil's Knock

Snow and Stardust

here's the link to the next story of the series- s/10608657/1/The-Forgotten-Army


End file.
